In automotive and other industries, wheels that are both strong and lightweight are desirable. Strong wheels tend to resist damage, and lightweight wheels generally exhibit improved efficiency and performance due to decreased rotational inertia.
But existing wheels suffer from several drawbacks. For example, strong wheels tend to be heavier, while lightweight wheels tend to be weaker or less durable. Many existing wheels are formed from metal alloys which have limited strength and weight characteristics relative to their cost and material properties. Clever machining techniques may provide strong and lightweight metal wheel designs, but weight savings are minimal compared to the large costs of machining such designs.
Some existing wheels have been made using carbon fiber, but existing carbon fiber wheels are expensive, complicated to manufacture, and they may not provide optimal weight or cost savings. In addition, existing carbon fiber wheel hubs can be damaged by heat produced during braking.